


Dictionary Short Fics (Harry/Snape)

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-07
Updated: 2003-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: A series of short fics written for the After Class mailing list Dictionary Drabbles challenge. All Harry Potter/ Severus Snape slash. PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS.





	1. A Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The theme word for this fic is "rhetoric."

A HERO'S WELCOME

"... we owe him a debt we can never repay..." Cornelius Fudge declared, and Snape's lips curled into a sneer as Potter ducked his head in embarrassment. 

_Bloody idiot,_ he thought, gripping the armrests of his chair so tightly his knuckles went white with the strain. The Minister had been prattling on for over an hour now, extolling Potter's supposed virtues as if he were the Second Coming the Muggles were always going on about. 

"... incredible courage, the likes of which has rarely been seen in wizards several times his age..."

From his seat on the dais, Snape could see every person in the Great Hall, and the sight of all those faces alight with adoration sickened him. Arthur and Molly Weasley sat in the front row, smiling proudly through their tears as though Potter were their own child, and each time Molly dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief the knot of fury in Snape's chest grew tighter. 

"...therefore, in recognition of his heroism in the defeat of Lord Voldemort, I am pleased to present Harry Potter with our highest honor... the Order of Merlin, First Class."

When the crowd rose to its feet, shouting its approval as Fudge slipped the coveted medal around Potter's neck, Snape could take no more. He stalked out of the Great Hall in an angry flurry of robes, his face flushed with murderous rage. 

_You'd think the pathetic brat had done it all by himself,_ he fumed, stomping into his chambers. Never mind that Snape had risked his own life more times than he could count during the war. No one wanted to acknowledge the efforts of a former Death Eater whose previous actions had helped bring the problem about in the first place.

He sat brooding furiously in front of the empty fireplace for a long time before a familiar presence breached his chamber wards. He refused to look up when the door opened and Potter slipped inside, wordlessly crossing to the bedroom beyond.

Snape let him wait, savoring the anticipation of what was to come. When he finally entered the bedroom, Potter was nude and waiting for him in the position Snape had long ago ordered him to assume whenever he came to Snape's chambers: kneeling on the floor next to the bed, head bowed and hands clasped loosely in his lap, framing his already semi-hard cock.

Snape muttered a brief spell, and manacles appeared around Potter's ankles. Another set encircled his wrists, yanking them to mid-chest level by the short chain connecting them to the collar around his neck. Snape smiled coldly as Potter's body grew rigid with apprehension. The boy was right to fear what Snape had planned for him.

"Open your mouth," he commanded harshly, tearing at his trouser buttons. "Out there, you might be a hero," he hissed, thrusting his cock so far into the younger man's throat that it cut off his oxygen. "But we both know what you are in here, don't we, Potter?"


	2. Walking the Thin Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme word of this one is "ostensible."

WALKING THE THIN LINE

Albus Dumbledore was a meddlesome old fool.

Two years ago, he had made Snape and Sirius Black set aside two decades of hatred and distrust to work together for the good of the war effort. 

One year ago, he had demanded that Snape and Remus Lupin do the same. This had been somewhat easier, but no less galling. Snape enjoyed his hate. 

Now Dumbledore was trying to force him into making his peace once more, this time with the most unlikely person of all. 

"No," Snape said flatly. 

Dumbledore peered over his spectacles as he poured a steaming cup of tea. "I'm afraid I must insist," he replied quietly.

"And *I* am afraid I must insist you stop poking your nose in my personal affairs," Snape snapped. Damn the man for insisting they meet so early in the morning, especially on a Saturday when Snape would have otherwise treated himself to a lie-in. His eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep, and he felt dim-witted and slow. 

"We no longer have the luxury of indulging in such nonsense," Dumbledore said, setting the teapot aside. "We will be at war in short order, and we must have a united front." 

Snape sighed his irritation. "You don't realize what you are asking of me," he said, leaning forward aggressively. "That boy has been a boil on my arse from the moment he first set foot in this school. He has broken nearly every rule on the books, he has put his life and the lives of others in danger more times than I can count, and he has flouted my authority at every turn. He - "

"He is also our best hope for defeating Voldemort," Dumbledore interrupted. His expression softened. "He is really quite a delightful young man, Severus. All I ask is for you to spend some time with him and get to know him a bit better. I think you'll find you rather like him once you do."

Snape snorted. "You don't expect much, do you."

"Nothing more than I know you are capable of," Dumbledore replied. "In any case, you must try, dear boy. There is too much at stake to allow this foolishness to continue." 

Snape pushed his chair back forcefully and got to his feet. "I will give the matter all the thought it deserves, Headmaster," he sneered in an oily voice. Dumbledore looked after him sadly as he turned and stalked away. 

****

The air in his bedroom was cold, but the sheets were blessedly warm as Snape shrugged out of his robes and slipped back into bed. The source of that warmth shifted and rolled over in his arms when Snape spooned up behind it. 

Green eyes opened and blinked up at him sleepily. "'Lo, Severus. Back so soon? What did Dumbledore want?"

"To talk about the war," Snape said softly, brushing long fingers across a jagged scar. 

The body beside him tensed. "More bad news?" 

Snape shook his head. "No. Good news, for once." He smiled at the confused expression that crossed his young lover's face. "It appears we won't have to hide this much longer," he said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to sweetly parted lips.


End file.
